Help Page
Die '''Help Page '''bei My LEGO Network ist eine Seite, die dazu da ist den Usern zu helfen. Die Seite ist noch in elf Seiten unterteilt: Home, Getting Started, FAQ, Making Masterpieces, Module Guide, Networkers, What's on My LEGO TV, Sticker Guide, Loop List, Advanced Guide und Report a Concern. thumb|288px|Die Help Page bei My LEGO Network. Home Auf der Home Seite sind hauptsächlich Links zu anderen Berreichen der Help Page: Zur Getting Started Seite, zur Networkers Seite, zur Module Guide Seite, zur Making Masterpieces Seite, zur FAQ Seite und zur What's on My LEGO TV Seite. Getting Started Auf der Getting Started Seite sind die 15 Tutorials zu My LEGO Network zu finden. Es gibt folgende Tutorials: #Hello World! #Public and Private Page #Avatar #About Me #Friendlist #Networkers #Page Builder #Collections #Gallery and Factory Modules #Sticker Modules #Soundtrack Modules #Inventory and Blueprints #Harvest Time #Masterpieces #Mailbox Diese Tutorials sind Videos, allerdings steht neben dem Video auch noch alles was in jeweilgen Turorial von Echo gesprochen wurde. Außerdem sind auf der Getting Started Seite noch Links zur Making Masterpieces Seite, zur Top Pages, Top Gallery Modules, Top Factory Modules, Top Soundtrack Modules, Top Sticker Modules, zur FAQ Seite, zur Loop List, zum Sticker Guide, zum Networker Guide und zum Module Guide. FAQ Auf der FAQ Seite werden häufig gestellte Fragen zu My LEGO Network geklärt. Die Fragen und Antworten sind in sechs Gruppen unterteilt: General, How to play the Game, Friends and Messaging, Modules and Trades, Galleries and Sticker und Beta Period and Badges. Außerdem sind dort Links zur Getting Started Seite und zum offiziellen LEGO Forum. General Folgende Fragen fallen unter die Gruppe "General". *MLN is too hard for me, why can't I just make a page? *How do I get to see more Videos on My LEGO TV? *Where are the BIONICLE, Exo Force, Star Wars, etc. Networkers? How to Play the Game Folgende Fragen fallen unter die Gruppe "How to play the Game". *How do I gain votes when I run out? *How do I get more red LEGO bricks? *Is it difficult to get the Flower Patch Module? *How do I get honey pots? *I need the drone bee to build the Royal Hive Queen Masterpiece? *I'm stuck! I don't know how to get what I need to make my next Masterpiece - what do I do? Friends and messaging Folgende Fragen fallen unter die Grupppe "Friends an Messaging". *Why won't certain Networkers be friends with me? *What's the names of secret Networkers? *How to get friends? *Why can't I have more than 100 friends in my friendlist? Modules and Trade Folgende Fragen fallen unter die Gruppe "Modules and Trade". *Where do I collect items from my yielding modules? *Some people have modules on their page I can't find anywhere, even in your guides, how do I get them? *How come my module has more clicks than the top ten modules yet it isn't listed? *How do I trade with over users? *How do I trade with the Networkers? Galleries and Stickers Folgende Fragen fallen unter die Gruppe "Galleries and Stickers". *How do I get access specific Sticker Bagrounds? *How do I get more loops and stickers? *Where are all the LEGO Club Page Stickers? *How do I upload and get my own creations into Factory Module? *Why is my sticker module not visible on my Public Page? Beta Period and Badges *Who are the Beta Testers? *Is it possible to become a Beta Tester? Making Masterpieces Auf der Making Masterpieces Seite sind alle Masterpieces aufgelistet. Außerdem ist dort eine kleine Information zu Masterpieces und Links zu der Badges Liste, der Item Liste und der Blueprint Liste. My LEGO Badges Unter der My LEGO Badges Seite findet man eine kurze Beschreibung zu Badges, sowie eine Liste aller Badges. My LEGO Items Unter der My LEGO Items Seite findet man eine kurze Beschreibung und eine Liste der Items. Außerdem kann man alle Items in der Liste anzeigen, nur versendbare oder nur nicht versendbare Items. My LEGO Blueprints Unter der My LEGO Blueprints Seite findet man eine kurze Beschreibung und eine Liste aller Blueprints. Module Guide Auf der Module Guide Seite ist eine kurze Beschreibung über Module und eine 20 Seitige Liste aller Module. Networkers Auf der Networkers Seite ist eine kurze Beschreibung zu Networkern, die zwei neuesten Networker und eine komplette Liste aller Networker, von geheimen Networkern abgesehen. Man kann die Liste nach dem Namen der Networker, dem Rang der Networker oder dem Thema der Networker ordnen. Die Liste beinhaltet die Avatare der Networker, die Beschreibung der Networker, den Rang der Networker, das Thema der Networker und einen Knopf der einem zu den Seiten des entsprechendem Networker führt. What's on My LEGO TV Auf der What's on My LEGO TV Seite findet man eine Liste aller Videos. Wählt man ein Video aus landet man automatisch auf der eigenen Private Page und das Video wird abgespielt. Sticker Guide. Auf der Sticker Guide Seite ist eine 20 Seitige Liste aller Sticker, eine kurze Beschreibung zu Stickern, der neueste Sticker und ein Tipp wie man neue Sticker bekommt. Die Sticker in der Liste kann man nach dem Namen der Sticker oder dem Thema der Sticker sortieren. Loop-List Auf der Loop-List Seite ist eine komplette Liste aller Sound-Loops, eine kurze Beschreibung zu Sound-Loops, die zwei neuesten Sound-Loops und ein Tipp wie man neue Sound-Loops bekommt. Die Liste ist stets alphabetisch geordnet, allerdings kann man einstellen ob man alle Sound-Loops angezeigt haben möchte oder nur welche eine bestimmten Genre. Advanced Guide Beim Advanced Guide findet man Codes, wie man die Top Ten Listen auf Blogs beispielsweise einfügen kann. Report a Concern Auf der Report a Concern Seite ist ein Link zum offiziellen LEGO Forum und eine Möglichkeit an den Kundendienst eine Nachricht zu senden. Kategorie:Page Kategorie:My LEGO Network